It's Actually A Funny Story
by KyeTamm
Summary: "It really is. On a Sunday morning, after I've done my usual monthly checkups, my cheerful, sweet doctor diagnosed me with cancer." Atsumi Nakai doesn't like the idea of having to attend Yamaku. She doesn't want to leave her old life behind. But in Yamaku, she finds herself in a world like no other. With friendship, love, and warmth, even in the midst of her pain. Femslash.


It's A Funny Story Actually (A Katawa Shoujo FanFic)

CHAPTER ONE—

Diagnosed

My name's Atsumi Nakai.

I'm a junior at high school.

Just a few months ago, I led the female basketball team to a swift victory against Yukigaya High in the National competitions. I was also part of the track team, the swim team, and the karate club. Sufficed to say, I was a very active person.

Active, fit, and healthy.

Two months ago, I was diagnosed with cancer.

It wasn't serious—I was still in an early stage. A stage that was definitely curable. I had to endure the procedures for those three weeks, but the pain felt meek in comparison to the depression that weighted down on my shoulders at having been confirmed a leukemia patient.

It just wasn't normal for me. Of course it wasn't. I was an average sixteen year old girl up until that point. I did my nails, I hung out with my girls, and even with my guys, and I played sports like crazy. Why did it have to happen to me?

It wasn't exactly too surprising, in my case. Just last week, a distant cousin of mine died from a rare heart condition. I didn't know him too well, so my family didn't attend his funeral. They claimed they needed to be here for me. How ironic that was, considering all they did was type away on their laptops the whole time they were here. I guess I can't blame them. Dad's a bigshot marketing director and mum owns a hotel in Nagasaki. They've always been work-deprived, and over the years I've gotten used to it.

I'm not an only child though. I have a younger sister, Sae, who's crazy brilliant in music. Her voice, as my friends liked to say, suited the prettiest, most beautiful angel in all the lands. I guess I was a little jealous. But Sae's really shy, so I can't be mad at her for being born with such an amazing gift.

Anyways, as I was saying, I'm a cancer patient now.

I lie here now, seated on my hospital bed with the covers drawn up to my stomach, reading a colored comic while listening to my best friend Satou talk about his day with his new girlfriend. Being bed-ridden for two months did nothing good to my physical health. I miss running. I miss sports. I miss fresh air.

Satou catches me staring out the window solemnly, and try to start up a decent conversation. "Missing life?"

I feel the corner of my lip rise. "Yup."

"I'm sure it's not that bad—I mean, look! At least you got a tv!" He gestures to the little black tv behind an iron cage on the ceiling.

I can't help but laugh at him. "That tv only plays the news. And it's not great entertainment to watch the weatherman talk about America raining cats and dogs. I don't even get that expression. Why the hell would it rain cats and dogs? At least rain sea water or something. I mean, technically it's true, it does rain evaporated sea water, but where did that expression come from—"

"Nakai, you're being weird."

I catch Satou shooting me a look from the corner of my eye, and let my body fall limply back onto the headboard. I hated staying here.

Before we can continue our odd little conversation, three knocks on the door interrupts us, and before we know it the doctor struts in with both my parents and Sae in tow. They look grim. That's never a good sign. I flash Satou a quick look, before he flashes one back, and gets up.

"Good to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Nakai."

Mum smiles. "You too, Okigawa-kun."

He bows deeply, and gestures to the door. "I'll take my leave now." He turns to me, and with one last look, waves me goodbye. "See ya, Nakai."

"Back at ya, Sa-kun."

When he finally disappears through the door, and when the doctor knows he's completely out of earshot, he places the clipboard in his hand down, and faces me. "Your weekly results are getting better, Atsumi-san."

"That's good."

The doctor smiles. "Indeed it is. However, we have but one problem we must discuss before taking precautions. Mrs. Nakai?"

Mum turns to me before he even finishes his sentence. She's beside me now, taking my arm awkwardly in her girlish hand. We never actually made physical contact before. Not after I turned fourteen anyway. We hugged occasionally, but even those hugs were awkward and barely considered contact. When I looked up at her face, I saw a hint of regret in her bright green eyes. I'd hate to know what that meant.

"You need to go back to school, Atsumi-chan."

Go back to—Go back to school?! I nearly gape. That's the best news I've heard all month! Hell, all year! I can go back to my old life. My old friends. My old hobbies. Running, swimming, basketballing? Damn, this is great!

"Atsumi," It's dad who speaks this time. "You're not going back to Akabane anymore. We've decided to send you to someplace a little more _secure_."

The way he says that… makes my blood curdle. "What?" I barely recognize the sound of my raspy voice. My joy is completed taken away by a sudden weight of utter shock.

"Yamaku is a very brilliant schoo—"

"Yamaku?!"

No, this is bad. This is very very bad. I've heard of this school. Or rather, my friend has. She told me all about how her ex-best friend had to attend that school after a terrible car crash that took both her legs away. In short, she's crippled. And this Yamaku school? It's for disabled children.

I'm not disabled.

Or… At least… I don't want to be.

"Atsumi—"

"Didn't anyone think of talking to me about this first?!" I feel my voice rise at the same tempo as my anger. I really can't control myself. I've always been told I had a terrible temper. I guess that's one of the reasons I took up sports as well. I remember someone telling me exercising was a good way to unload. They were right. Essentially. I remember a day when I karate-chop'd a dick in the head. He deserved it, but I guess sometimes using exercise as a way to control your anger can be quite dangerous.

"There's nothing to talk about. We've already made the transfer."

Son of a—

"Why?!" I can't help but ask. I know the reason. But maybe hearing it from their mouths will make the blow… more subtle.

Dad doesn't cringe. He looks at me straight in the eyes, the way he always does, stern and 'no-nonsense', and glares. "Because you have cancer, Atsumi. And Yamaku has a medical facility that can provide you with the right medications to help you survive. Accept it. You can't stay in this hospital forever. And you definitely can't return home to your normal ways. You're sick. Deal with the consequences."

I don't know what hurts the most. The fact that he so abruptly claimed me ill. Or the fact that he said it with such confidence that for a minute I lose track of him being my father. I know he's right… But… Couldn't he have soften those sentences? Couldn't he have been a little more kinder to me?

No. That's not dad's way.

I force my gaze away, and bite back the stinging pain in my heart that threatens to engulf me whole. I really don't mind. At this point…

At this point,

I give up.


End file.
